


Chasing Eternity

by the_Frank



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Forbidden Love, True Love, dangerous love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank
Summary: The opposite was promised to her, but she still stayed young while her friends got older and older. Twilight Sparkle worst fears had come true, and she would indeed outlive her friends. But life had to go on, and Princess Twilight Sparkle overcome her fear and married the most elegant unicorn in the world, and the love of her life. Rarity Belle.Now, some hundred years after Rarity's death, Twilight is still grieving. The alabaster unicorn had promised to always be with her and Twilight believed her...But there was something fishy about her death. Something that... didn't quite match. Something she never got the explanation for back then. However, the truth is far more worse than anypony could expect. Because sometimes, love survives even death itself, and love makes us do really, really stupid things.
Relationships: Adagio Dazzle/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for cussing and the blood, oh sweet Celestia, the blood! And the major charachter death... Well... It is about vampires. What do you think?
> 
> The first chapters are edited by DerpiusHoovicus2., who did a wonderful job and made huge improvements on the story.
> 
> And yes, this is indeed inspired by/a tribute to/ripping off Monochromatic, whose story "injuring eternity" made a huge impact.
> 
> Hello y'all! For those who may recognize my name from a few She-ra fics, I am in heart and soul a Brony. This is an attempt to shake some life into a very old fix of mine that is yet to be finished, although planned. Maybe by bringing this to a new audience...
> 
> You never know, right?

#  [Prologue.](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/367307/1/chasing-eternity/prologue)

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria...

_Three hundred and twentyfour years ago, after princess Sunset Shimmers glorious return to Equestria and the final defeat of Queen Chrysalis, her royal highness Princess Celestia decided it was time to move on, and abdicated. She named Sunset Shimmer her heir and new princess of the Sun, and the year 1023 AB became Year 0 ANR in the new timeline. Three years later, her royal highness Princess Luna also decided it was time to step down, and transferred her connection to the moon and her duties to Princess Twilight Sparkle._

_As new ruler, Princess Twilight decided it was time to settle down, and married the Unicorn Dame Rarity Belle, Fashionista Grandeur. Their love saga has been sung by many maws and have with some right been called "The greatest love story in Equestria". However, it ended in much bitterness as Dame Rarity died abruptly, although at the respectable age of 94, nevertheless leaving her people in shock and her wife in tears. A national week of grief was proclaimed, but it still took another year for Princess Twilight to appear in public. It is not strange, as Dame Rarity was the last of the Elements of harmony to pass, and also as her longtime companion Spike the Brave and Glorious went into hibernation, that it took considerable time for Princess Twilight to overcome her feelings of sorrow and grief._  
  
Or at least, that's what everypony thought.

**Canterlot Castle**   
**Year 324 Anno Novus Regno**   
**15 June, Saturday evening.**

It had not been a particularly rough day, as Saturdays seldom were. Daycourt was only in session weekdays, but there were still numerous ponies requesting audiences, and there was as always the occational “spontaneous but friendly visit” from some of Equestrias neighbours. Today it had only been two audiences from Baltimare and a small delegation from Zebrica who only wanted to bring her tea, but princess Sunset Shimmer still had decided to excuse herself early. In the solitude of her facility, Sunset looked at herself in the mirror. Not youthful and smooth like a baby’s bottom, but not bad. She thought about her options for the evening. There WAS this new club… but no. Tea, and a glass of brandy. And then bed. Back in Sunset Shimmer's youth, Saturdays meant parties, time with friends and the occasional shindig. But youth is youth and middle age is middle age, especially when that youth is some hundred years back. She would choose the calm afternoon tea over a bar brawl anytime. Her friends nowadays felt the same anyway and the older she grew, the more comfortable was her bed. For once she was rather happy her consort was out to sea. _Auntie needs some shut-eye, and naps are underrated anyway._

She had lowered the sun just half an hour earlier, giving way to a beautiful moon. However, she hadn’t seen her fellow ruler all day. She hadn’t payed it much attention, but now it stroke her as odd. Therefore she took the detour passing the Nightcourt on her way to her quarters. Princess Twilight held court almost every day of the week, at least for a couple of hours. Sunset stepped through the door that led into the courtroom, but to her surprise, there was no sign of Princess Twilight. There was the usual crowd, odd and as small as it usually was. There were also a couple of Night guards, and of course Twilight’s faithful secretary Parsnip in his usual place next to the throne with a scroll in front of him. But the throne was severely lacking an Alicorn. Sunset only stood there and stared, and it took a while until she realised that ponies were actually looking at her, murmuring. And then Parsnip noticed her, and began to trot towards her, greeting her in his usual manner.

“Oy, yer ‘ighness! Yer ‘ighness!”

Parsnip’s butchering of the Equestrian language in his hayrish dialect was something Sunset never would understand how TWILIGHT, the most pernickety pony of all, could stand. Nevertheless, she smiled with her best Celestial impercination.

“Good evening, Parsnip, guards, citizens. What seems to be the matter?”

“It’s a bogging nightmare! Ye see, we can’t seem to foind Princess Twilight anywere! And Nightcourt is bound to open now!”

Sunset raised her eyebrows slightly. “You can’t find her either? That’s strange…”

“Well, me greatest apologies, yer ‘ighness! But we’ve searched evryweer! ‘Er chambers, the garden, the observatory, the doughnut shop… she’s nowhere to be found!”

Sunset was silent, frowning. It was not at all like Twilight to play hookey, and even if she was ill, she dragged herself down to Nightcourt anyway and usually had to be locked up to relax. And Parsnip was probably right, they had searched everywhere. _Except perhaps for…_ she thought. Suddenly remembering what day it was, she sighed. “No, Parsnip… not everywhere. I know where we can find her.” She sighed again. “However, I highly doubt that she will be of any particular use tonight. I will fill in for her, but court will have to be adjourned early. Then I will go and look for her. And do not worry, Parsnip. She will be back by dawn.

The middle aged thestral unicorn sighed with relief. “Why, that would be the dog's bollocks, yer ‘ighness! Really a marvelous luck that yer ‘appened to pass ’ere! There ain’t that many cases, the first is ‘bout a stallion who want’s to marry a haycart and the second is…”

Princess Sunset sighed and faked her most royal smile. _Whiskey. Forget the tea._

***

Despite the unorthodox wedding plans, court had been quick and efficient, and had been adjourned after only one and a half hour, including tea break. She had politely refused Parsnip’s wish to join her, and so she found herself alone, trotting through the corridors of Canterlot Castle. She was heading for the southwest wing, the castle's most secluded area. Here was the royal treasury, Sunset's personal library of dark literature and… one more thing. Very few ponies came here, and only a small squadron of guards were allowed to work here. She turned around a corner and found herself facing a pair of large wooden gates, protected by three guards. One thestral, one pegasus and one unicorn. They had probably heard her hoofsteps, because they were all standing ready with their spears.

“Halt! Who’s the… Oh. I’m Sorry, your highness. Good evening.”

She smiled. “At ease, gentleponies. You’re only doing your job. I’m looking for Princess Twilight. Have you seen her?”

Immediately the guards eyes fell, looking in every direction but to Sunset. Once again she smiled, and put a reassuring hoof on the closets soldiers shoulder, which happened to be the unicorn. “She probably asked you to tell everypony asking that you hadn’t see her, am I right?” They nodded. “Well, no worries. I’ll make sure there won’t be any consequences for you. She’s in there, right?”

The stallion kept looking down, and finally said, with a low voice, “...yes. And if you permit me saying… she looked really, really sad.”

“I assumed as much, and I permit. I will talk to her. As you were, gentleponies. We will return soon.”

Sunset went through the gate and closed it behind her. The long corridor in front of her was decorated with leadlights in the richest colours. Here, the siege of canterlot. There, the sonic rainboom. Another depicted the defeat of Tirek, and another the definitive death of King Sombra.

The epitaphs that paved the way to a mausoleum. The memories of the Elements of harmony.

At the end of the corridor was a round and light room, with five marble coffins placed in a circular form in the middle. One space was open, and there, lying where her coffin might have been was Princess Twilight. She had been crying, Sunset could see, but now she lay as if she was sleeping. Sunset took a step, and spoke.

“I was surprised to not find you at night court, but then I remembered the date. How many years has it been?”

“319 years, five months, three days, ten hours and fifteen minutes since our wedding. And 263 years, two months, three days and two hours since she... left. Not that I’ve been counting.” Twilight spoke with a dull, tired voice. “I still remember the huff she made about her dress, and that I didn’t want to wear my crown at the wedding.”

Sunset sat down next to her.

“You.... I’m sorry. I always tend to forget how much you loved her.”

“She was my life, Sunset. I hate every day I have to spend without her.”

Sunset was going to say something, but found no words. She knew that Twilight was somewhat jealous of her. She had Adagio as her companion, with her long lifespan of a siren. Sure, Adagio spent most of her time in the sea… but she was there. Twilight had no one, and had never tried to replace Rarity. She always said she didn’t have time, but Sunset was convinced that she didn’t want to replace her.

The silence grew heavier on Sunset. She felt that the best she could do was to just be there, but... Twilight was so very low that... that seemed to little for her. So Sunset cleared her throat and spoke.

“I suppose it feels better here, with the remains of your friends. At least you have that part of her, that must be worth something.” Twilight muttered something. "And they were embalmed, so... if you want to, you can always just look at her."

Twilight muttered again. Sunset felt like a complete idiot now, she should stop talking, right now and leave her friend alone. But her mouth operated separately from the brain now. "Coming to think of it, I havent looked for a while. Want to join me?" Sunsets horn began to glow, and the lids opened all at once. Only now did Twilight react. "Sunset, no!"

But it was to late. She had seen. Five coffins. There should therefor be five bodies. But one casket was severly devoid of any corpse, and that was the one belonging to the former element of generosity.

“She isn’t here.” Sunsets mouth fell open. "She isn't... where is she?" She turned around to find Twilight staring at her, but not in anger. She was crying, and the tears filled her eyes almost completely.

“I don't know!"

"What?" Sunset stared at Twilight, then at the coffin, then at Twilight again. The latter once again screamed "I don't know!"and then she was gone. She had teleported, Celestia knew where. Sunset stared at the empy spot, then she closed the caskets and ran. She shouted "dismissed"to the surpriced guards, but she didn't find Twilight for the whole night. In the end, she fell asleep crying. But her tears were in shame.

* * *

When Sunset awoke, the sun was shining right in her eyes. She jumped out of bed, since she knew that meant it was past noon. She instantly froze. At her teatable next to her bed sat Twilight. Her eyes were red, but she smiled. Sunset felt a cold lump in her stomach. "Twilight, I'm so, SO sorry... It was all my fault. I shouldn't..." She was silenced by a hoof. "It's ok, Sunset. It's... more my fault than yours."

"Twilight, I was..."

"Sunset." Once again Twilights hoof were at her mouth. "Even if it was clumsy of you, it was I that kept a secret from my fellow ruler. I kept it from the only one who could understand, who deserved to know." Sunset opened her mouth again, but Twiligth continued. "Trust me. It's ok. I have been wanting to tell you for many years and always chickened out. I'm glad it's out, even if it hurts."

Sunset swallowed a few times, and spoke. "So... She is gone." Twilight nodded. "Not only is the casket empty... she has never been inside it?" Twilight nodded again. "But... but I was there! I saw it!" Twilight shook her head.

"Just an illusion. "

"But...why?"

"She died at the royal hospital. I was there when she died... then I went to arrange the funeral and when I came back... she was gone! The guards hadn't seen anything, and the undertaker had simply assumed she had been moved to the castle. She had vanished from the earth! I searched we searched, but… In the end, I decided to go through with everything to avoid a scandal and to get time to search. For over a year, I combed Equestria. Nothing. In the end... I gave up. The empty tomb was there as a remainder of my failure."

"But why didn't you tell me? Or the staff? We could have helped..."

"Because I was ASHAMED OF MYSELF, SUNSET!" Once again she began to cry. “Don't you see, Iwas the worst wife in the world! I couldn’t keep her alive, and even dead, I couldn’t even secure her body! I suck as a wife! I miss her so much and I don’t even know where she is buried, if she is buried and not eaten be timberwolves or diamond dogs or… And the only reason I go here is to remind myself what a stupid pony I am, and that I never must forgive myself and...”

The words ended in a stream of tears. Sunset’s mouth finally began to work again. “Oh, Poor Twilight… I’m so sorry... I didn't know…”

“How could you? Nopony knows. Nopony but me. I don’t want Equestria to know what a failure I am.” She lowered her head.

“Twilight…” Sunset took a step closer, and put her wings around Twilight. They stood that way for some minutes, and the Sunset whispered.

“What...happened? If you’re okay talking about it, that is.”

Twilight sighed. “Not much to say, that's the worst part. Even if I knew how bad her health was, it still came so sudden... You were with me in Griffonia that day, you remember my reactions I think." Sunset nodded. "Well, I went home as soon as I heard the news. I saw her only once. She looked so...peaceful, like she was only sleeping. I... I don't remember what I did, or how long I stayed. I do remember my guard tapping me on the shoulder to raise the moon... I left shortly after that. I wanted to stay, but I had my duties... and a funeral to attend. But they were so kind to me and then... "

"And then?"

"I turned around in the doorway. You know what? I was hoping it all had been a joke and that she would sit up and look at me. Stupid, I know. I had one final look at her. And then… she was gone.”

“Gone?”

“Gone. Not a trace. I had guards posted outside, and they had orders only to let the doctors and the undertaker to pass. Dr. Hospis was the last one to see her, at 23.45 that night. I read his journal, " She quickly added, "probably more than a hundred times. 'body checked at 23.45. Early signs of Rigor Mortis. Everything is well.' And that was the last time. No traces. No open windows, nothing. It was as she had turned into smoke. I searched, my guard searched but… nothing. Oh, Celestia, t was so embarrassing. I had my guard to swear secrecy, and the undertaker... he made a nice retirement fund from that one fake funeral."

Sunset looked at her. "To buy time. "

"Yes. And to avoid questions. And when these ones-” Twilight pointed at the stone coffins “-were made, I personally moved the empty coffin so that nopony would notice.”

Sunset was crying with Twilight now. “Oh, Twilight…”

“All I want, Sunset… is to know. To know what happened so I... . And then... if I know, I wouldn't feel so ashamed. And then, perhaps I could get some peace.”

Sunset stayed with Twilight and stroke her mane. If only there was something to do. But this was close to require a miracle, and even alicorns had trouble with those.


	2. Chapter 1: Resurgat

#  [1\. Resurgat.](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/367307/2/chasing-eternity/1-resurgat)

**Year 324 Anno Novus Regno**   
**15 June, Saturday night.**   
**The outskirts of Manehattan.**

Tee Enntee was a surprisingly discreet pony. She didn't look like it, but she was. As she sat with her coffee in one of the late-night cafés in Tartaros Kitchen, one or two ponies glanced an extra second on her before they left. But it was not that kind of discreet. She was rather young, barely 28, but had been in the business for eight years. She was a Manehattan unicorn, with chocolate brown fur and an auburn mane and tail, which she usually had tied up in a bun. Her tail also had a streak of dark red. She was not discretely coulored, but it was not a problem. In the dark, everypony was grey. And the dark was very associated with her line of work. She was discreet in the meaning, "Silent in the night, blending with the shadows and fast when it mattered."

When asked, Tee Enntee officially introduced herself as an “demi-proffessional excavator”. It was a good title, because it sounded solid enough for some to simple nod in approval, and it was obscure enough for the ones who had no idea what that meant to nod knowligly as well. If somepony kept asking her about it, she sometimes explained it as "amateur archeologist", but she didn't like that. Partly because it sounded silly, and partly because it sounded a bit to much like "grave robber". Which ironicly would have been a much more truthful description, since that was, in reality, what she did.

She had no degree on the subject, but she wasn't uneducated either. She had begun her archological studies at the Trottingham University at the age of 22, with the outspoken goal of being a fullfledged archeologist. A field trip to a digging site, where she got her cutie mark changed that goal however. Her cutie mark was two bones covered by grass, which could mean pretty much anything from trashprocurator to Osteologist, but in fact, her special talent was to find hidden or forgotten graves...

At first, it was just a way to get ahead some in her studies, but as she kept going, she discovered that some ponies were buried with a surprising amout of valuable items. And at the very least, something a pawn shop could be interested in, or the less careful second hand shops. Slowly, but surely her 'hobby' grew and in the end she decided to leave the university and start her own "business". It had been a rough start, but now, after three years, it was starting to pay big time! This year for example, she had been the source of over seventeen re-used wedding dresses. She was considering sending one or two greeting cards, especially in that case the groom had bought it from her directly.

She did have standards, though. She never dug up coffins, she just excavated old mausoleums or grave chambers. Surprisingly many wealthy ponies had those, and since they were already dead... Mostly, it was pretty boring work. Find a door, look for things, leave. Occationally there were other stuff, though. Clues hidden in plain text showing the way to a sack of gold inside a concrete badger, or a hidden chest under the last pelar on the right... It gave her work a little more value. This night promised to be something in that 'extra special' way. She looked at the moon, and then her watch. 23.30. Time to act. She left her table, gave a nod to the owner, and walked out into the darkness. It was a seven minute trot to her target for the night. The old burial ground of Dusty Hill in west Manehattan had been the subject of many expeditions for her and was more or less her “home base”. And yet, her latest target was something she found completely by mistake. Ironically, it had been by day, as well. In the far east end, there was a small hill, covered in grass and moss and surrounded by small spruces. She had checked it out thoroughly, and it was indeed just a hill. She sometimes came there to sit and watch. The grave yard was one of the more peaceful places in the busy metropol and she enjoyed bringing some coffee and a sandwich and just enjoy the silence. However, the last time, she was caught in a brief rain shower, and as she tried to run for shelter, she slipped on the wet moss and rolled down the hill and right into a big shrubbery right under the main wall. She lay there for a bit, cursing her bad luck and the pain in her legs as she noticed something white protrude under the moss. She carefully began to shove the moss and the bush aside, only to discover pure marble. Old and cracked, yes, but still marble. She had immedeately left, only to return that night. It had taken almost the whole night to remove the bushes enough to get at clear path, but it had been worth it. A mausoleum in pure chalk stone and marble. She didn't have to look for other signs, there WAS money in this, she was sure. However, she didn't have time to go inside that night, and she returned after a days rest to investigate more. But that night hadn't given any answers, rather the opposite. The mausoleum was located so that it was not to be seen from the main walkway or any paths. It had no ornaments or decorations or even any text that gave away the inhabitant. It was almost completely in ruins, and only one of the walls bare signs of it to actually be a building and not some kind of cellar. The pathway was visible, but the stairway down to the crypt itself had been blocked with stones. It was so random, almost as if... somepony had tried to blow the place up. It was a sloppy job, since she without troubles could climb down to the door, but still.

No name, no signs, and signs of sabotage. The warning signs were clear, and Tee did hesitate to enter. Perhaps it would be better just to leave it alone? But two more days passed, and she couldn't get it out of her mind. And today she had made up her mind. It was time. And here she was, standing in front of the staircase. She lit her flashlight, and begun.

The door was locked, but that was no problem. Inside was pitch black, but the flashlight showed her another staircase, much slimmer, that went down. Just a few meters, but still. She proceeded, and when the staircase ended... she could hardly believe her eyes.

The room was big. Three times bigger than the usual crypt. And it was stuffed with objects you never found in any tomb at all. Wardrobes after wardrobes, dresses at display… almost all of them covered in dust. Tee touched some of them. There was some kind of magic was at work, because except from the dust, they were in perfect condition. They had to be more than hundreds of years old though. Tee was no fashion expert, but she knew outdated when she saw it. There was also mirrors, a couch, a small teatable with chairs and an ancient sewing machine standing on a single table. She recognized the manufacturer and interestingly enough, the model. It was a Singer Magic master 21. She always kept an eye on the lastest Antique Roadshows, and she had seen on of theese being sold for over 10.000 bits! And that one had been rather scruffy, but this... this was in mint condition! This was no tomb, it was a fashion salon!

And then she noticed the coffin and the writing on the wall.

She stared at the writing, then the coffin, back and fourth for a couple of minutes. How could she miss THAT when she entered? The writing was done by a hoof dippen in brown paint and read TWILIGHT SPARKLE. The coffin was made of stone, black granite to be precise, and, placed on a base in the centre of the room. A glass lid, apparantly once placed on top of it, lay shattered on the floor. _Alright. This is weird. I mean... princess Twilight is not seen much, but she isn't DEAD... No. Screw that. It's nothing. Perhaps it was done for good luck._ She thought to herself and shook her head, _So what if this guy was some rich, royalfanatic and egoistic fahionista. I've seen worse. That lid... Well, at times animals like foxes or frogs could find their way in and make some muddle. Nothing strange at what the HAY is THAT?..._  
She had finally noticed something that was completely out of the picture. The large wooden stake that stood straight out from it. Tee wanted to run, but curiosity won. She slowly trotted up to the coffin and looked. Inside, with the stake drawn in between the ribs, was a skeleton of a unicorn. Presumably a mare, judging from the shape of the skull. Old and dusty, yes, but other than that, intact. Tee could do nothing but stare. A crypt that looked like a dress shop, a staked corpse, remains of an explosion? In that moment, Tee decided to run. Forget everything about this place and get as far away from Manehattan as she could. And yet, there she stood. Staring. Staring at the two big holes where the eyes once had been. Had the skeleton moved slightly? No, it was just her imagination. The head had always been facing her. Yes.

"I shall leave. Now. Though that door. And never return. Yes."

But she didn't move.

"No. There is nothing spooky about this. Stakes through bodies was sometimes used to keep bad spirits at bay. Only superstition. Only superstition," she murmured under her breath. And then, with determination, her magic reached for the stake... and pulled it out from the body. She closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Everything was silent. Tee noticd she had been holding her breath. She smiled an uneasy smile. Such a filly she had been, letting her imagination run wild with her. It was nothing, a bit weird, but hey. Weird was not the same as dangerous. Just superstition!

She began to look around the room and saw a couple of torches on the wall. They seemed to be working still and she lit a few. A warm, orange light filled the room. Now she could get a much better wiev of all the clothes, and perhaps get an estimated value of them! It would take a few nights to get all of it out, but it would be worth it! Perhaps she could keep this as a storage! She could sell a few of these dresses a month, and still earn a good living! So what if this was weird, it was good weird! A bright future was before her.

Tee was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the faint green light coming from the coffin. It was just a moment, and then gone, but it had been there. For Tee, it was probably for the best that she didn’t see. She didn't see how the nerve fibres, the veins and the lymphatic system begin to crawl over the skeleton and cling to it like fat, slimy worms. She didn't see muscles beginning to grow, merging with tendons and attatiching themselves to bones and soft tissues. Then the heart grew in place, and began to immideately pump blood, filling the empty veins. Then came the other inner organs and finally, flesh, skin and fur.

The resurrected pony blinked a couple of times, then she opened up her eyes. It was an alabaster unicorn, pretty young, barely thirty. She had purple mane and tail, both arranged in a delicate wave. She sat up in her coffin and streched. She had vague memories of what had happened, screaming, a loud bang, a fight and a tremendous pain in her chest. Chest.... She saw the stake on the floor. Then she noticed the room was lit and then... She saw a pony looking through her wardrobes! Such frivolity! Such insolence! She climbed out, and walked over to the pony, who didn't notice anything. She cleared her throath.

“Ehrm. Pardon me, Darling, but it’s not polite to search through private property.”

Tee spun around with a loud scream, her eyes almost popping out of her head. “You- you…”

"Yes?"

"You... You..."

Rarity frowned. "I hope you can use more than that word, darling. It won't be much of a conversation otherwise."

Tee's legs shook, she swallowed loudly, and spoke. "Where... who are you?"

“Yes, perhaps an introduction is at hoof, darling. Rarity Belle is the name. Or more accurate... Belle-Sparkle, unless something extraordinary has occured in my absence... But how rude of me! Your name, darling?”

“T-tee. Tee Enntee, ma’am.”

“Ah well, miss Enntee. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, I have a lot of questions that need answers… What year is it?”

“Year … -year 324!”

The unicorn named Rarity made huge eyes and began to shout. “324... Oh no! Oh no no no! Oh, poor Twilight! My poor darling Twilight! How lonely she must have been! I was not... I expected a few years but not this long... Oh my love, how it must have hurt... But not to worry, darling! I’m coming for you! Your own Rarity will come to the rescue!" She made a dramatic pause, dragging a hoof through her mane. "But first things first! I need a mirror! I need a brush! I need a visit to a Spa! And I need to… Now, excuse me, you there!”

Tee had slowly been making her way to the entrance as Rarity turned her attention to her.

“Me? ”

“Yes, you darling. There is nopony else here. It's rude to leave someone in the middle of conversation. We were NOT done. What were you doing here?” Tee tried to back towards the stairs, but there was something in the unicorn’s eyes that made her freeze.

“Eh...hehehe, nothing! Nothing at all! I was just... passing by.”

“Passing by? I. Don't. Think. So. "  
She walked over to Tee and looked her straight in her eyes. "Considering the year you told me, I have apparently been resting here for... over 200 years. That is a long time, but I DO recall an attempt to destroy my crypt. Ruffians... Anyway, since all my designs are still here, and their EXCELLENT condition, really Rarity that spell was a MASTERPIECE, where was I... Oh yes! I can tell it has not been open since. SO that leaves me with two options. Either you tell the truth, that came here by chance… Or, which is more likely, you came here to STEAL!”

In that instant, Rarity’s eyes flashed red, and she opened her mouth to reveal a set of sharp fangs.

“I HATE petty little thieves... small, unimportant creatures without any imagination of their own, trying to claim MY work to gain wealth to themselves... I am a firm believer in the Equestrian system of justice, but in this case I think I will make an exception and be my own judge. You see, two hundred years as a skeleton makes one awfully hungry…” She licked her lips, and walked closer to Tee, who couldn’t move a muscle, her legs locked up and her muscles tensed, stuck in the threatening glare of the monster before her. She didn't even dare to close her eyes, as the monster came closer and closed her maw around her neck.

But the pain never came. Instead, Rarity or whatever this was, drew back her head and looked at her more calmly. Her eyes was still red, but it was an improvement.

“However… As delicious it would be to decanter a dirty little thief… Are you any good?”

Tee raised her eyebrows in confusion, but nodded. “How much do you make a year?”

“Uhm… 34500 bits last year.” _The truth will set me free, the truth will set me free..._

Rarity let out a low whistle. “That is not bad. That's actually rather impressive! For somepony on the wrong side of the law. As I said… Normally, I would not hesitate a minute to eat you, darling. But I could use a servant. And who is better at the task than a thief! A thief who knows her way around the dark streets and the black markets. Who has "Discretion" painted on her forehead... Besides, it would be more than foolish to make the same damn mistake again..." The last part she murmured mostly to herself. "Are you discreet? Do you have connections?" Tee nodded. "Splendid! Then we have an agreement! I will not kill you.” Tee sighed with relief, only to find Rarity next to her in the next moment, maw uncomfortably close to her neck. “I do, however, need to mark you.”

The bite hurt terribly, and the sound of the vampire feeding from her was disgusting AND scary. But as quick as the pain had come, it was over, and Rarity was once again a few feet away from her. She was licking her lips in a rather unladylike way. “Aaaah… I needed that. Now then. That wound will never heal, as a sign of our bond. From now on and ‘til time’s end you’re MINE, thrall."  
She began to walk around tee, looking at her from every angle and eyeing her critically. "You have difficult colors, but I will make your wardrobe work, darling. I will dress you as a proper servant to me! But Tee… tsk tsk… such a boring name. Not vampiric at all. I will name you… Sneaky. That is much better.”

Rarity turned away from T -Sneaky, and made a dramatic pose. She didn't even miss to place herself in a position that put half her face in the dark. “And now, Sneaky, your first mission. Feed your mistress... You shall bring me two... no, three... No, just two. That will be enough. Two young ponies here. I am quite famished, so please be quick.” Sneaky was staring at her, frozen in place. The only movement was her hoof feeling the wound on her neck. It stung a little, but was wearing off. Rarity looked annoyingly at her. “ Well, what are you waiting for? GET OUT!”

Sneaky turned, and stumbled up the stairs. Rarity followed her out of the crypt. She saw her thrall running in panic, but she was calm. Her thrall would return, if she knew what was best for her. She stepped out of the door. She looked at the stones, and with her magic, she cleared the path and stepped out in the moonlight. There, she took a deep sniff of the cool, fresh air.

“Too long… way too long. But do not worry, princess… Your Rarity is back. And this time, she WILL never leave you…”


	3. Chapter 2: Make sure the right one gets in.

* * *

#  [2\. Make sure the right one gets in.](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/367307/3/chasing-eternity/2-make-sure-the-right-one-gets-in)

The major difference between working as a semi-professional grave robber and the thrall of a overdramatic vampire was… Was... Sneaky/Tee frowned. She wasn't sure there even was one. After a month, she knew pretty much how the land lay, and it had not changed much. She still did most of her work at night at the cemetery, she still had to watch out for guards, and she still made a stinking amount of money. She had been right, there WAS money in this. Rarity had been rather wealthy in her days. Rarity... Alright, there was one difference. Having a boss was new, but a boss like Mistress Rarity that threatened to kill her if she misbehaved? Definitley a downer.

However, she couldn’t blame anypony for lack of variety. One day she was drugging pegasi so the mistress could have a snack on the fly, another day she had to scrub the whole crypt because ‘a vampire deserved glamour’, and the next day she was negotiating with a broker over the price of a house in Canterlot. He was very reluctant, and in the end the mistress had to pay him a personal visit to make him accept their offer. The mistress was very silent about her plans, and even when Sneaky straight out asked if they were moving to Canterlot, all she got was a “perhaps.”

But ‘perhaps’ had turned into reality just a few days back, and now she was walking towards Canterlot, with a heavy wagon behind her. The train was not an option since the mistress demanded her stone coffin be brought along, and that would have meant to many questions from the staff. After her first attempt to lift it, Sneaky had asked if it really was necessary to bring it, and the Mistress had stared at her, growled and shown her teeth. That was her most convincing argument, and Sneaky had just to put the yoke on and load up the freshly stolen wagon. That was three days ago, and now she could finally see the Gates of Canterlot not so far ahead. But she had considered bailing out more than once during those days. Yesterday she had decided that she had enough, and got a room at a hotel leaving the cart by the road. But the wound had began to hurt the moment she walked away and that night, she awoke with something heavy pushing her down in the bed. When she opened her eyes, she looked straight into the mistress red eyes. The room was pitch black, everything was the Mistress’ eyes and voice.

“In case you have forgotten thrall, you are mine in flesh, blood and mind. Wherever you go, wherever you hide, I will find you. Try to escape, and death will be your only reward. But you are a good thrall, and not planning on running away, are you? This was just a moment of confusion, just the urge for a nice bed and nothing else, hmm? Tomorrow you will resume your work, won't you?” Just like a cat’s purr, soft and deadly, her voice was. Sneaky shook her head in panic. “Good thrall.” Rarity patted her on her head. “Oh, and darling. You look so rugged, and we both know I can’t have my personal thrall be looking… like that. You will find a new outfit for you on the cart tomorrow. And now, sleep. I need you in Canterlot in two days, _or else._ “

Sneaky couldn't get out of the hotel fast enough the next day. The clothes had been there, a new red shirt with a dark green vest. Making sweating and hard work look good. She had resumed her pulling the heavy cart. It was loaded with the coffin, all Rarity’s dresses, and the sewing machine. She didn't ask why anymore.

In the late afternoon, she passed the gates of canterlot. Finding the right house turned out to be a slight problem since the only thing she knew well was the cemeterys and burial grounds everywhere from Ponyville to the Crystal Empire. But the landmarks and streets of the living ponies she had only vague ideas of, other than pawn shops and cheap diners of cource. She had to ask her way through Canterlot; from the main gates and all the way up to the hill district. Up, up and up. It took her a good two hours, and she wished more than once for 62 Carfax avenue to be around the next corner. Worse was, she had no idea what the house looked like. But in the end, the final corner was turned, and she strangley enough knew she was at the right spot. She knew them best as monuments and graves of cource, but how money looked like when turned into building material? She was an expert. This house was a prime example, although one of the better ones. Every weird angle and strange window screamed “expensively hoof drawn” and yet it looked perfectly reasonable, even good. She was a bit surprised that this was Rarity's choice of house, since her opinion of vampires was that they either lived in crypts or old castles. But she assumed that Rarity was an excecutive vampire. The house was painted a warm, creamy white, had two floors, and a large patio with a swimming pool. The inside contained a fully equipped Ponypohl kitchen, two bathrooms (both with jacuzzi) and even a music room with a grand piano. And of cource, a whole lot of wardrobes. The only thing that felt typically vampiric was the basement. Fittingly enough it was dark and a bit moist, although that could be blamed on the tumble dryer in the corner. The first thing she did was to make a cup of coffee, and then she began with the biggest task: arranging the Mistress’ wardrobe. That would take up the remainders of the day, but she had time.

The Mistress was not due to arrive until tomorrow. The Mistress had been surprisingly sharp when she gave her orders, she didn’t have four days to move her stuff and get everything organized, she was not _permitted_ to be done before the said date. That was however not a problem. She had worked almost all evening, and still she was only half way. The next morning, she had her breakfast at a nearby café and began working some time after ten. The wardrobe sorting was done at 14, then she had lunch and begun the next big project. The Mistress wanted a ledge for her coffin to stand on, just as in her crypt. They had argued a bit over the choice of material, but in the end the mistress realized that marble was not a discreet material. So, cement it was. While she waited for it to dry, she tried to unload the coffin. After five foul attempts, she gave up. killed by stone coffin of killed by vampire made no difference. She decided to take a nap instead. The house had been fully furnished, and Sneaky’s room was nice and cosy. It was placed on the ground floor, next to the basement door. That made her walk to the bed short, but she assumed the real reason was the Mistress wanting her close. She was just going to lay down for a bit, but she fell asleep the moment she lay down on the bed.

When she awoke, two hours later, she noticed that the sun was moving down. She panicked, and ran through the streets. After a good nap, Sneaky wanted nothing more than to relax and have dinner, but the Mistress had ordered her to be at their rendezvous point EXACTLY at sunset, and that was now. Or at least, close to now. Luckily, she knew exactly the place for their rendez-vouz, as it was one of her old hunting grounds, The St. Megan cemetery. It was fairly close to the house, but she still had to run to get there on time and she ran through the east gate almost exactly as the sun was under the horizon. She was sweaty and rather hungry but on time. She sat down, panting, next to a tree. She sat there for a while, watching the sun go down and catching her breath. _Nice sunset. But I should have eaten a bigger lunch. If I had but known... Oh well. Maybe I can get an oatburger later… or a carrot sausage, that would work too. But I guess the mistress has work for me again. Where is she by the way? It’s not like her to be late. And…_

“AAAHHHH!!!”

She screamed from the top of her lungs, as a horrifying sight happened before her. The earth began to move in front of an old gravestone to her left. It almost looked as the earth was boiling, gravel and sand shot up from small holes and then!

A white, dirty hoof shoot up! And then one more, and then a whole pony was rising up straight from the ground! Sneaky’s heart was halfway up her throat, but she soon recognized her Mistress growing up from the ground like a bad seed. And soon Rarity stood there, all four hooves on the ground, and the dirt as unmoved as before.

“What… how…?”

“Oh, my dear Sneaky… a vampire can rest in any kind of casket. Today I borrowed the spot from miss…” she paused to read from the tombstone, “Ah yes, Blind Spot. Pretty nice. Oak coffin, I think it was.”

“But… so you could sleep… anywhere?” Sneaky tried to grasp this, and Rarity smiled.

“Yes, basically. That’s one of the rather nice perks of being undead, don’t you think?

“Yes, but… If you can do that, why was it so important that I had have to move your coffin here then?”

Rarity rolled her eyes, and laid a hoof on Sneakys shoulder. “Darling… as charming as sharing a coffin is, black marble looks EXCELLENT in contrast to my fur. Now, come with me. You look exhausted, dear. There is this lovely little Bistro two blocks away. It has been ages since I had a good Equestrian WINE.”

Sneaky just followed, silently.

At the Bistro, Sneaky ordered grilled eggplant with hay fries and a cider. Rarity ordered a bottle of red wine. After the meal, and the lion’s part of the wine was consumed, Rarity spoke. "Well, thrall. I will assume that my orders have been carried out, at least if your way of eating is anything to go by. And now, it’s time to reveal…-” The Mistress took a long dramatic pause, waiting for just the right moment. “-my plan. My grand plan to win back the heart of my darling. In one month, Twilight Sparkle will, once again, be MINE!”

Rarity lay her head backwards and laughed. The whole diner turned and look at her. Sneaky noticed how the mistress actually blushed as she got silent. When the patrons had turned their attention back to their meals and drinks, Sneaky broke the silence.

“Alright. So, how will you do it?” This was another sensitive subject, since the mistress often talked about Princess Twilight and that she longed for her, but had yet to give any proper evidence about actually been close to the princess. Sneaky was not a well-read pony in that matter, and to her, the Mistress might as well been an obsessive stalker.

“Ah, well. It’s quite simple. I need one week to get updated on the latest in fashion. Then, I need one week to make a dress. Then I will ask for an audience, and then I will reveal that I am alive, she will say ‘oh Rarity, is it really you?’ And I will say ‘yes’ and she will say ‘I don’t believe it’ and I will say ‘it is really me’, and then I will… kiss her and we will be so happy!”

Her Mistress got a dreamy look in her eyes. Sneaky swallowed her last piece. Vampire or not, Sneak was to much of a proffesional not to call out a bad plan. “Are you sure that is the way it will go, Mistress?” Rarity broke her lovestruck stare and frowned.

“But of course.”

Sneaky swallowed. _Oh well, have you said A..._ “Well, I don’t think that will happen.”

“Oh really." Raritys voice was lean as silk, and her eyes grew red. "Who knows the princess best, me or you?”

Sneaky looked back at her mistress. . “Well, I can only talk for myself, but… well, if my Brother, who died at the age of twelve, turned up here and said hi, I wouldn't hug him and kiss him. I would scream ‘aaaah, zombie!’ And try to beat him with a broom.

Another pause, and Rarity narrowed her eyes. “You talk back a lot for being a thrall.”

“Mistress, i am a demi-proffesional Excavator. I know some, and you need a better plan.”

"Mind your place, thrall!" Rarity glared at her. "But I admit... you might have a point. I permit you to think for yourself in this matter." She was deep in thought for a couple of minutes more. “Ah! Idea! If yours, and Twilight’s reactions are alike, I will just do what I did with you the first week. It will work perfectly!”

“Ehm... Mistress... What did you do to me? I didn't notice anything...” Sneaky began to sweat.

“No, darling. And that was the point, I was stalking you. All nights and even a slight part of the day. You should clean your refrigerator more often, dear.” Rarity paused, and noticed Sneaky staring at her. “Oh, of course that alone won’t make her love me. But it will give me information! And with information I can make a hoof-stitched attack plan, exactly suited to all her needs and wants and desires! And THEN she will love me! But first, I need an alter ego.”

Face-palming was probably to much, but Sneaky would have given her tail to be able to do that now. “Mistress, I don’t think… why would you need an alter ego anyway?”

“Darling, do you ever read books? Magazines? At least bad softcore pornography? I need an alter ego so that I can get close to her while giving her subtle hints of my existence and then reveal myself to have been close to her the whole time while she had NO IDEA it was me!” And then, all of a sudden, her eyes turned red and her fangs shot out. Her smile instantly changed her from pony to predator. “And then… She will give in to me… and give me all I want.”

In that moment, Sneaky definitely decided on the ‘obsessive stalker’ alternative.


End file.
